walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthropleura
Arthropleura was a distant relative of modern millipedes and centipedes. It grew to 3 metres in length, as big as a man and as long as a car. Facts Arthropleura ''is the biggest land arthropod known to man.The reason why they were able to grow so big is because the oxygen level was 50% higher than it is today. The higher oxygen content in the atmosphere could support larger species whose circulatory system was not as efficient as those of mammals and other species. ''Arthropleura ''lived in the carboniferous forests, approximately 350-280 million years ago. Diet Although ''Arthropleura's ''diet consisted for the most parts of plants, it was possibly carnivorous when it was a juvenile, because they did not develop the ability to properly digest plants until they matured. ''Arthropleura ''was one of the first animals to eat plants. Although they were vegetarions, they had strong jaws and could deliver a nasty bite, but it is unlikely that they were poisonous. Defense ''Arthropleura ''had several predators, but its large size and thick armor offered substantial protection. They could also rear up tall enough to look humans right in the eye. And that rearing up was a defensive reaction and they could spray like modern millipedes and centipedes: they secreted cyanide. In the series Walking with Monsters An ''Arthropleura ''was seen in the second episode. An ''Arthropleura ''chases a ''Mesothelae away from its territory. Then it fights a Proterogyrinus: at first the Arthropleura uses its armored skin to protect itself from getting bitten, but Proterogyrinus ''pushes the giant creature over, causing the ''Arthropleura ''to get impaled by a large tree stump. The ''Protergyrinus ''then consumes the carcass by munching on its soft, exposed innards. In related media Prehistoric Park *Read more at Prehistoric Park Wiki! ''Arthropleura ''appeared in the fifth episode. Nigel Marven accidently found one and the Arthropleura confronted him. The ''Arthropleura ''didn't identify him as a threat and crawled away. When a forest fire started, Nigel Marven saved it and took it back to Prehistoric Park. Head Keeper Bob later fed it in the Bug House. Primeval *Read more at Primeval Wiki! Arthropleura first appeared in the second episode of the first season. It poisoned a London Underground pest controller after coming through an Anomaly. The Home Office team later found it and got attacked by it. Stephen Hart later got poisoned by it. Nick Cutter, Tom Ryan and Connor Temple later found the Arthropleura and got a venom sample. They fought the Arthropleura until it got electrocuted by an electric box. The Arthropleura later reappeared in the penultimate and final episodes of the second season. Oliver Leek took one and put it in his Creature Prison. When a Smilodon destroyed the controls, the Arthropleura and all the other creatures were released. It was killed when all the creatures turned on each other. Errors *The Arthropleura was reimagined to be 6 metres long rather than 2.5 metres long. *The Arthropleura was more slender than in real life. *The Arthropleura was shown to be venomous. Appearances *'Walking with Monsters' *'Primeval''' *'Prehistoric Park' Gallery Promotional Images Proterogyrinus vs arthropleura.jpg imgresss.jpg Walking with Monsters Arthropleura.jpg Arthropleura-1.png imagesss.jpg iiiii.jpg Arthropleura WWM.png Prehistoric Park Arthropleura 5.jpg arthropleurapp.jpg prehistoric_narrowweb__300x392,0.jpg iii.jpg Category:Walking with Monsters Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Arthropods Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Armoured animals Category:Herbivores Category:Creatures Category:Carboniferous Animals